


Aftermath

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Linkeduniverse AU stuff [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: For the discord weekply prompt : Afternath, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, No Beta, Written quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Wild angst again because that's apparently all I can write.Wild's first death during a battle had some consequence, let's say the others weren't happy with him....And what they discovered made them feel even worse.





	Aftermath

**“YOU.WERE.DEAD! This is NOT okay!”**

It was the aftermath of a battle that had taken a bad turn.

The talus had taken them all by surprise.  
And well, Wild had taken a heavy hit in Legend’s place, getting crushed under the talus’s fist with a sickening crack. All the other heroes had shouted out in horror.

 

Wild had died, even if for a brief moment. And this spirit, -Mipha?- had revived him, and he had gotten right back into the battle. Then, he had explained what she was to the worried others.

  
Nonetheless, Twilight wasn’t happy with his protégé self-sacrificial tendencies.

Wild didn’t seem to understand why everyone was so angry with him.

“I don’t get it! I’m fine now so why -”

“You were dead Wild.” Time interjected, looking slightly worried.

“But I knew I’d come back!” exclaimed said former-dead hero, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Better me than Legend, he wouldn’t have been able to get up immediately! Besides, it’s not the first time I die and it won’t be the last so why bother anyway. I’m used to it.” He let his arm fall back down, looking frustrated with this whole situation. He turned to face the other heroes but was startled by the look of pure horror on all the other’s faces. “What…”

 

“You-“ Warrior took a step forward. “What do you mean you’re _used to it…?”_

Wild raised an eyebrow, clearly not seeing his point.

“Well, you guys know I died right? Like, that’s how I got those.” He pointed to his scars.

Then, I died more time but I always had a fairy on me so it’s good. And then I got Mipha’s blessing. It recharges pretty fast. And I was kinda alone in a place full of monsters without any memory of how to fight and stuff so yea. I died. A lot.” He shrugged. “I don’t see why that’s such a big deal.” He looked back at his friends, who had even more horrified looks on their faces, if that was possible. “uh, guys?”

 

It’s the youngest of them that made the first move, rushing up and hugging Wild like his life depended on it. Wind was almost sobbing as a very confused Wild looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands for a few seconds. Four mimicked hugging back, so Wild hesitantly put his arm back around the younger one, stroking his back to calm him down.

A few seconds later, Wild was in the middle of a group hug, still  looking very confused. He looked at Time for answers. Said hero looked almost pained by what Wild had  just revealed to them.  
  


He put a hand on Wild’s haid, ruffling his hair before crouching to be at the same level as Wild (who was sitting on the floor, trapped in a mega hug.)

“You don’t have to die anymore. We’ll help you and keep you alive. So try not to scare us like this again, alright ?”

Wild kept looking at Time with wide eyes that filled up with tears, he just nodded and curled up a little in the warm hug he was getting.

The other heroes made eye-contact and came to a silent agreement to keep the newest hero safe no matter what.  
Screw the Goddess wishes, no one deserved to get used to the feeling of dying.  
  


Twilight sighed, but was glad that the aftermath of this battle didn’t end up being as terrible as it could have been.  
They were all alive and save, it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this !  
> I had nooo idea for this prompt until I was in class this morning and was very bored.  
> no beta whatsoever i'm sorry  
> (I hope I understood what Aftermath meant correctly ^^")


End file.
